


Masquerade

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [25]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin meets a stranger at a masquerade ball. He thinks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

Martin looked at the slip of paper in his hand. 

_Meet me at the dock at midnight._

He clutched it to his chest and took a deep breath. Was this really happening? He had been dancing with a tall and sexy stranger in a very glittery mask several times tonight, but about half an hour he had disappeared. Martin didn't dare to get his hopes up that it was actually _he_ who had given this note to the bartender, though. Or maybe it was, but then he'll probably turn out to be a serial killer or something. Good things like that just didn't happen to Martin Crieff.

Martin ran all the different scenarios through his head wondering if he should go to the docks, or just go home and have some fun times by himself like he always did. 

It was now two minutes to midnight. Martin took the last sip of his drink and decided to go home. 

He picked up his coat and stepped outside. The weather was warm and the night sky was clear and full of stars. Martin smiled. It had really been a good evening. It couldn't possibly get any better. It was better to call it a night while it was still good, right? Right?

Martin walked home, pleasantly tipsy and happy after the night's events, he had almost reached Parkside Terrace when a taxi pulled up next to him.

"You didn't come," said the masked stranger through the open window. He sounded disappointed.

"I – I – I'm sorry?" stammered Martin. "I didn't think -"

"I was really hoping you would come. I wanted to see you alone for a while."

"Really? Why?"

"Why? Isn't that obvious?"

The stranger got out of the car and walked up to Martin. They were standing dangerously close now, and Martin's heart was beating fast.

"N-n-no, it isn't."

"I think it is, Martin."

"H-h-how do you know who I am?" asked Martin. He was still wearing his own mask and he didn't think he knew anyone at the ball.

"I like you," said the stranger and took off Martin's mask. He stroked his cheek gently and Martin closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"You do?"

"Yes," said the stranger and took of his own mask. 

Martin gasped.

"I think you're _brilliant_.

**Author's Note:**

> Written during creativity night in the fandot chat.  
> Prompt: Stars/masquerade


End file.
